oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Ryu no Mi: Model Nidhoggr
The Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Nidhoggr '''is a Mythical Zoan fruit which allows its user to transform into a full or hybrid draconic entity at will, allowing the user to not only transform into the mythical dragon Nidhoggr, but to also perform various abilities under one important condition, to consume another person with a different power from his. The fruit was eaten by Draak Fafne. Etymology *''Ryu ''(蛇) is Japanese for "Dragon". *The Dragon "Nidhoggr" is a dragon/serpent in norse mythology, said to be one of the many catalysts that began the cataclysmic event of Ragnarök. Nidhoggr caused this event by gnawing at the roots of Yggdrasil, the tree that held up the nine realms of the cosmos, causing it to collapse. Appearance Overview Strengths *The transformed User gets to possess the grand might of the Wyrm Nidhoggr, making them extremely strong in any state. *The beast can fly *With its multitude of eyes, he possesses uncanny field of vision capabilities. Weaknesses *Typical Devil Fruit weakness of water. *Susceptible to the sensation of cold. *Growing to his full size will slow him down considerably. *Possesses a nigh uncontrollable hunger which must be sated after each full transformation. Usage Fanfe hold great potential with the use of this Fruit. By comsuming someone with a power he does not yet possess, he can effectively claim it as his own. There are however some requirements for this however. The target consumed must be in a state where they could reasonably still sustain their own life, meaning that they cannot be deathly sick or injured. By consuming them he holds them kept within himself, sustained and suspended as they were when consumed. Upon great abuse of the stomach, he may eject them from his system, thus losing the power he attained. He has discovered that he can only contain one fruit user from the various fruit types, meaning he can only contain one Paramecia, one Logia and one Zoan. Currently he is only in possession of the paramecia Root Root fruit, allowing him to spew numerous and countless roots from his gaping mouth to assault his foes with them. He also possesses the supernatural strength of the Dragon Nidhoggr when partially or fully transformed, making him a threat to be reckoned with to be certain, but beyond that, no other special traits to be used beyond his ability of flight by his wings. While holding a serpentine look to him, he does not possess any snake-like properties or any of the sort. Transformations '''Incomplete Beast Form: Full Beast Form: Techniques *'The Feast of a Millenia: '''The first technique which Fafne created. Fafne will open his mouth, and release from it a stupendous amount of roots from his maw which can then be used to assault and bind his foes down. This move has the capacity to crush and destroy anything and anyone in his near vicinity, ranging from constructions, steel armor and weaponry, solid rock and leveling whole yards of trees in a near instant when timed correctly. However, each root must be controlled and maintained in motion as its own separe thing. Unable to control his own movements in tandem with the advanced and numerous movements of the roots at the same time, whenever he uses this ability, he is forced to remain completely immobile. *'Bark Armament: '''The Bark Armament is simply that, an armor of woven roots and bark, granting him enhanced durability and strength, at a cost of a sizable chunk of his speed. The armament has been shown to be able to resist considerable amount of trauma, taking the blows of cannon fire to his frame and quickly stand ready to retaliate. Gallery Nidhoggr.gif|The Feast of a Millenia Nidhoggr Bark.jpg|Bark Armament Trivia Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits Category:Mythical Zoan Category:Devil Fruits